Doctor Who One-Shots
by MilwaukeeTimeLady
Summary: Just as the title says. Focuses on both Classic and New Who.
1. Getting Lost Somewhere (Two and Jamie)

FIRST ONE SHOT - TWO/JAMIE

Jamie looked around the crowded plaza, scanning it for any sign of the Doctor. Where could he have gotten off to? All Jamie had done was go and spend the money he had given him on ice creams, and by the time he had gotten back to the fountain, his boyfriend was nowhere in sight.

Jamie was just about to sit on the edge of the fountain and wait for the Doctor, when a voice called his name above the crowd.

"Jamie! Jamie, over here!" Jamie grinned. There the Doctor was, standing in front of a department store on the opposite end. How did he not notice him? The Scotsman walked through the crowd, careful not to run into a young mother with her child in a stroller, until he stood next to the Doctor.

"Ye can't jus'' walk away like that." Jamie grumbled playfully, attempting to peck the Doctor on the cheek while holding two melting chocolate ice cream cones.

"Walk away?!" the Doctor exclaimed in shock, pulling one of his faces. "I did no such thing! I was standing here the whole time- you were the one that wandered off."

"We were standing by the fountian. I said that I was going to get ice creams and for you tae wait for me, but ye just walked off without a word!" Jamie then took the Doctor's hand and placed one of the cones in it. The Doctor looked at it, then at Jamie, a devilish look in his eye. Jamie saw this look, and out of habit, began to back away.

"No. No, I donae know what you're planning, but whatever it is-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before a lukewarm, half-melted ice cream cone was plunged into his face. Jamie spluttered, trying to push the Doctor's hand away, but the Time Lord stood firm.

"That'll teach you to make sure I hear you before you wander off." he said, like a teacher berating a child. Jamie made a small noise of disbelif.

"I wandered off? You wandered off!" he began to wipe the chocolate off his face.

"I think I would've known if I had wandered off myself, Jamie." the Doctor remarked. Jamie sighed. The cone for himself had fallen in the scuffle, and he was sure that they had caused a boatload of attention.

"Ach, look what ye did. That was the money ye gave me. Are ye proud of yourself?" The Doctor just laughed, and placed a firm kiss on the Scot's mouth.

"Very. Because I wouldn't have a chance to do that." Jamie felt himself turning beet red in the sun, but the Doctor just laughed and did it again. Jamie couldn't help but smile at his antics.

"Well, if that's how you want this evening to end, I guess I'll have to comply. Come on. Let's go back to the TARDIS."

"That's not what I was trying to say... but never mind." The Doctor grinned and grabbed Jamie's hand, dropping the cone on the ground. "Let's go!"


	2. Pet Names (Whouffaldi)

Clara leaned over the souffle recipe book, her dark brown hair falling over her face and dangling dangerously over the bowl of batter. Suddenly, she felt arms around her, and was about to lash hers out in defense when the Doctor's low Scottish accent sounded in her ear.

"Making souffles again, souffle girl?" he murmured, drawing his finger down her neck. Clara shivered, silently finding delight in the seemingly harmless gesture. Which...is probably what he wanted her to feel. Without turning around, Clara grabbed the Doctor's finger and pushed it away.

"I've told you not to call me that." she sighed, squinting hard at the book and trying to ignore her husband's incessant clinginess. The Doctor just laughed in her ear.  
"Why not? No one can hear us?"

"Then I get to call you by your pet name!" Clara took the spoon out of the bowl of batter and waved it threateningly in the Time Lord's face. The Doctor's face fell.

"That wasn't in the deal!" he gasped, betrayed.

"Space grandpa. Mr. Attack Eyebrows." Clara advanced upon the Doctor. He tried to escape but was backed up against the table. Clara laughed at his helplessness, before snogging him full on. His lips felt warm underneath hers, and she engulfed herself into the peaceful bliss. Clara looked into the Doctor's light blue-grey eyes, to find that he was staring straight at her. They pull away, and Clara makes a soft, involuntary moan.

"Oh, look what you made me do." she playfully pushes the Doctor. "I need to get back to making my souffle now, if you don't mind."

"Oh, you'll be back in a minute Clara. I guarantee it."

"Shut up, Grumpy Pants."


	3. Patching Up (Two and Jamie)

"HEY! Watch where you're putting that!" The Doctor smacked Jamie's hand away. They had just gotten back from a particularly gruesome adventure, receiving many bloody wounds along the way. Jamie was, currently, trying hard to patch up the Doctor, who had gotten a slice right down his forearm. The latter, however, was not putting up well with the salve.

"Doctor, will ye stay still? I can't fix this if you're squirming around like a wee beastie." Jamie looked at the Doctor sternly. The Scot had gotten a cut on his head while in a scuffle with one of the guards, and wanted to be done bandaging the Doctor so he himself could get treated. But based on the way things were going, he assumed it would be a while before the Doctor let him.

"It stings." the Doctor let out a small wimper. Jamie had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes. Sometimes he could be such a child.

"I know. But I swear I'll do it quick. Trust me?" The Doctor's blue eyes met his hazel.

"With my life." Jamie smiled reassuringly at the Doctor, before hurriedly smearing the salve on the bandage and wrapping it tightly around the Doctor's arm. The Doctor hissed in pain, and gripped where Jamie had wrapped the bandages.

"Oh...oh, well. At least there's no more bleeding. Now," he takes the can of salve from Jamie. "you." Jamie sighs in relief. He didn't want to admit it, but the blood pouring from his forehead was making him a tad bit lightheaded. He was glad when the Doctor motioned for him to put his head on his lap, and happily complied.

"I don't understand why you didn't let me treat you first!" he made a small tutting noise, dipping a finger inside the jar and dabbing it onto Jamie's forehead. Jamie's face screwed up a little bit, but other than that the pain he felt was invisible to the Doctor.

"I've suffered worse pain than a head wound, Doctor." he murmured. He was sleepy. Why was he so sleepy?

"No, no. Don't fall asleep on me. You smacked your head rather hard. I need to be sure you don't have a concussion."

"Percussion?"

"No. A brain injury."

"Ah. I'm sure I don't. Stop yer worrying." But as he said this, Jamie could feel himself slipping off into blissful unconsciousness, but the Doctor, ever the saviour, shook him awake again.

"Don't fall asleep, now." his voice sounded like it was coming from the other end of a tunnel. "You definitely have a concussion. If you fall asleep, it's not guaranteed that you will wake up again."

"Percussion…" Jamie whispered. The Doctor wrung his hands over his friend, panic beginning to set in.

"Jamie. Jamie, come on. Wake up." Jamie moaned a little bit, but didn't wake. The Doctor's heart began to race. No. No, he couldn't lose him. "Oh, dear. Jamie!" He hurriedly removed his coat, bunched it up, and moved it under the Scot's head. Then, he leapt up, and rushed over to the extra first aid kit on the opposite end of the room. Flipping the latched holding it closed, the Doctor payed no attention to the resounding bang that sounded as the cover slammed against the wall.

"It's here. I know...where…" his eyes then fell upon a syringe filled with blue liquid. Taking it out, his hands shaking, he ran back to Jamie. Moving the collar of his shirt away so he could see his neck, the Doctor silently made an apology for what he was about to do. Then, he positioned the needle and injected the serum into Jamie's bloodstream.

It began to work immediately. The Doctor allowed himself a smile. "Yes!" Taking the wad of bandages off the floor, he cut off a piece and placed it over the gash in Jamie's head, and as soon as the cloth hit skin, Jamie's dark eyes blinked open and met his light ones.

"Doctor?" he whispered. "What happened? Did I pass out?"

"Jamie!" the Doctor laughed and tackled him in a hug. Jamie looked rather confused inside the Doctor's arms.

"I just passed out. T'was no big deal." the Doctor held Jamie out in front of him, not noticing the look of confusion the Scotsman held on his face.

"Oh...never mind. Let's go get a drink."

"Yes. And then you can tell me what in God's name happened!"


	4. Hospital Visits (Three and Jo)

"Oh, please, can't I go in and see him?"

"I told you a million times before, Jo, _no._ " Doctor Liz Shaw said without looking up from the monitor. "It's refrained to family only."

"But Jon doesn't have any family. Or, none that could visit him." Jo Grant was starting to get impatient, which was a rarity. "Just five minutes. Then I'll leave him be."

Liz finally looked up, a look of annoyance crossing her face. "Jo-!"

"If you don't let me in, I'll get in by force."

"Alright, alright. For just five minutes." she said. Jo burst out into a wide smile. "But I should warn you- there could be a chance he's still high on the drugs we put him on, or knocked out entirely. If he doesn't respond, don't be surprised."

Jo thanked Liz, before turning and pushing open the door. She washed her hands in the sink that was in the small room between the hallway and Jon's room, then quietly opened the door.

The room was bigger than the entrance room, as most rooms were, with white painted walls, and the smell of medicine and disinfectant. A window was on the opposite side of the wall, the sunlight pouring in, warm and a bit out of place in a building full of death and dying. There was a emerald green couch in front of it, with an assortment of magazines and newspapers spread out. Jo snorted. So someone had been here to visit him then.

"Jo?" a voice called. She looked over to the bed and saw Jon Smith squinting up at her, the sun directly in his eyes. She exclaimed in a mix of shock and relief.

"You're awake! Liz said- hold on. Let me close the blinds." Jo rushes over to the window, but as she reaches forward to grab the string, she falls onto the couch and smacks her face on the window. Grumbling quietly, Jo picked herself up and succeeded in closing the blinds. Rubbing her cheek, she turns around to see Jon laughing in the bed.

"Oh- be quiet, you." Jo tried to be stern, but just being in the same room with him made her happier. She pulled up a chair from the corner and placed it next to Jon's bed. Jo looked at him. She honestly never thought she would never see his face again, after the accident. His grey-white ploof of hair was pressed down to his head, but his dark brown eyes shone as he looked at her. Jo sat still for a second, then punched Jon on the arm. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

"Why do you have to be so...so...risky all the time? I told you Bessie wouldn't last on an actual highway!" John seemed to perk up at the mention of his car.

"Bessie? She's not too banged up after the incident, is she?" Jo bit her lip.

" _You were almost killed and you're worrying about Bessie?_ " she huffed. Sometimes she couldn't believe him. "Look at yourself, for Pete's sake!"

"Who is Pete and why are you forsaking him?" Jon asked, a smirk playing on his face. Jo shoved him again, but she couldn't help but laugh. He was alive. That was all that mattered. "But honestly. _Is_ Bessie alright?"

"She's fine, John. The Brigadier, Captain Yates, and Sergeant Benton should be putting her back together as we speak."

"Good." he took her hand in between his own, suddenly looking rather sad. "Being in hospitals...it reminds me of other accident. With my brother."

"Oh." Jo didn't really have anything to say to this. Jon's brother, Patrick, and two of his friends, had gotten into some trouble with the authorities a few years earlier, and Jon, like the good brother he was, went to go and try to bail him out. They were on the run, when Patrick and his two friends Jamie and Zoe were shot down. Jon managed to get away from the police, but had lived with survivor's guilt over this experience for the last few years.

"There was so much blood. I was so sure...he yelled at me to get them out of there. To run. If I hadn't been so...so _selfish_ , maybe Jamie and Zoe would still be alive."

"It wasn't your fault, Jon." Jo whispered. She wanted to help. Honestly, she did. But she had no idea what to say. "Jamie and Zoe...they knew what they were getting into. And you know, based on what you told me, that you may have gotten Zoe out, but Jamie would've died with Patrick." They sat in peaceful silence for a few moments. Jo knew that Jon didn't really want to talk at the moment, so she respected this. Sometimes, when you were upset, you didn't need anyone to talk to you. You just needed someone to be there, and hold your hand.

The door to the entrance room creaked open, and the face of Liz Shaw popped in. "Jo, five minutes is up." Jo turned to Jon.

"I have to go. I don't know when they'll let me back…"

"I'll talk them into it." he chuckled. They looked at each other's eyes for a moment, before Jon brought Jo's hand up to his mouth and kissed it. Jo could feel her face going red, and apparently Jon noticed, too, based on the fact he was grinning like a banshee. "Goodbye, Jo."

"Bye Jon."


	5. Snowball Fight (Two, Jamie, and Zoe)

"You...you hairy legged highlander!" the Doctor spluttered out. Jamie had just thrown an extra large snowball directly at him- and it had met its mark.

"Is tha' supposed to insult me? You call me tha' all the time!" Jamie said, kneeling over and packing the snow into another ball. The Doctor picked himself off the ground.

"Fine! I'll...um...think of something new! Zoe! Zoe, come help me with this!" Zoe poked her head into the room the Doctor and Jamie were in, before immediately withdrawing.

"Oh, is _this_ why the heating wasn't seeming to work? Because you two were having a snowball fight and forgot to close the door? Really?" she could be heard complaining from the hall. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Never mind that. I need a clever insult to call Jamie!" he said impatiently. Jamie just stood back, gaping.

"Don't tell her-!"

"Say that his knife is almost as big as his ego!"

"What?!" Jamie was out for revenge now. He took the snowball he held in his hands, and just as Zoe poked her head around the corner of the doorway, threw it with all his might.

 _ **TWACK**_

It hit her straight in the chest, causing her to fly backwards into the hallway with a shriek. Jamie started to laugh, but the Doctor's snowball hit him in the back of the head. He fell forward, getting a mouthful of snow.

"Ha! Doesn't feel so good on the other end of the stick, does it?!" the Doctor yelled in triumph. "Zoe! Let's get him while he's down!"

Jamie didn't even have time to protest before a barrage of snowballs started attacking him.


End file.
